


The Sin of Dipper Pines

by Paranoid_Pines_19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood, Ghosts, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Maybe noncon, but if so I will warn you guys, maybe gore, some dippercest, thesinofdipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Pines_19/pseuds/Paranoid_Pines_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bill never could go through with his plans? What if one certain teen dies before it happens? What if this teen never really died? Dipper Pines becomes something that he never thought possible. He has to deal with all new situations and thoughts and sensations. Can he choose the right path to his fate, or will he cease to exist for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin of Dipper Pines

Humans are truly such pathetic creatures. They are so naive and ignorant about the true problems of their home. They're easy to manipulate and especially easy to trick. However..this human seemed to be the one to outshine them all, even Stanford, the so called, 'genius'. It happened so fast, he barely had time to process anything. He gets hit by a car, ends up in the hospital, and bam! Here he was..at the funeral.

The others who came left already, going elsewhere to grieve over their loved one. He was the only one here now. He just wanted to say something to him alone before they threatened to take his casket again. The triangular demon placed his small, baby-sized hand on the casket, fighting back against the emptiness that he felt.

"Hmm..funny. I always thought that I'd be the one to kill you. Welp, I guess god had other plans, huh? I mean.." He looked around. "The truth is kid, taking over the town isn't even worth it anymore if you're not there to witness the chaos. It's like joker and batman. When Joker finally kills batman..then what? Without batman, the joker has no purpose anymore..I have no purpose anymore." He sighed deeply.

"Why did you have to go and kick the bucket, Pine Tree? We were just getting started. Things were just getting good and you ruined it." He took his hand off the casket. "Well, I guess the thing I wanted to say most is, have fun in heaven. I'm being sarcastic, the angels suck there. All of them are dicks." He looked around again and groaned. Emotions were so hard to him to portray.

"I wish you were here, okay? I already miss picking on you. That's our thing, of course. I'm supposed to fuck with you and you're supposed to try and strangle me, or something." He shrugged. He patted the casket. "Sorry, but that's all the emotion you're going to get out of me. Boy, you sure knew how to get what you want, though. I suppose that's what I admired about you. You're determination." He chuckled.

"Well..when they bury you, I'm going to swing by for a visit once you decompose so I can steal your skull. Well..bye, I guess." Bill stayed there, almost as if it was painful to move away from his body. He sighed and turned around, transporting back to the mindscape, back to his home.

The casket stayed where it was, cold and dark. The human that lie inside, died at the age of 19. He was a pure and innocent soul and his death shook many people in gravity falls. Some say that the most painful part if the fact that he had a dream of being a mystery hunter. He was so passionate about it, but now..that dream goes unfulfilled.

In another area, there was a body that floated in a fetal position. They seemed to be in the middle of no where, everything gray around them. Everything was just a plain gray as if it was some sort of depressing dream. Eventually, the figure opened, their eyes wide, gasping for air. "Good, you're awake. It's about time."

The figure looked up and seen a blue, squarish demon. They shot up, clutching a hand to their chest. After they had time to recover, they looked up at the demon. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I, I-I don't understand!" They clutched both hands to their head.

The square demon held both arms out to stop them. "I'm your guardian. What you see before you is 'no where'. The place between heaven and hell. You seem to have a balance between good and bad. Usually people die out in no where, or waste away so to speak. You're part of a rare species, a type of ghost. I don't know if you remember your death, but you will soon. The thing is, you have a time limit. You have to choose either heaven or hell. I'm not sure what your time limit is as of yet, but I know it's at least a year."

He shrugged. "Wait..I'm dead?" They thought back to their death, but stopped as they got a piercing pain in his head. "Nnnghh..I-I can't remember..but..this is all so confusing. What am I supposed to do with this information?"

The demon sighed. "Don't worry about it right now. Your body is weak and feeble since you just got here. You'll overexert yourself if you think too hard. That could lead to illness. Try not thinking. Anyway, all you have to know is that I'm here to protect you, okay? Just close your eyes and let your body rest. I'll do everything else." He patted his head.

They looked up at him. "What's my name?"

The demon kept patting him. "Please, listen to what I said. I'm telling you, you'll remember soon."

The demon hugged him. "Do you feel safe?"

They nodded. "Yeah, I..I guess so."

"Good. I am here for you. No one is ever going to hurt you with me here. All will be explained once you wake up again." The demon, waved a hand over their eyes and they closed, their body going limp. Tad sighed, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"You poor, poor kid. I don't know how you ended up here, but I pity you. You really do deserve to live in heaven. You have to get the chance that I never did. You can't make the same mistake as me. I'm so sorry..you don't deserve to go through this, but..this is how it turned out. Dipper..before you know it, you'll be in heaven, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, then please comment and tell me if this prologue has potential for a story and if I should continue it, or not.


End file.
